


Not lonely anymore

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Arthur Curry x reader, F/M, arthur curry - Freeform, arthur curry x plus size reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Not lonely anymore

“So…” you whispered before biting your lip and clearing your throat, your body buzzing from the immense attraction you felt towards Arthur, all you could think about was pressing your lips against his but decided not to. “So….” he mumbled while continuing to stare intensely into your eyes, almost loosing himself in them. The two of you were standing outside a local bar, having met half an hour ago.

 

“Excuse me” a man mumbled while walking past you, making the two of you realize that you were kind of blocking the entrance. Arthur took your hand in his and lead you to where his car was parked, your hand tingling from his gentle touch.

 

Thirty minutes ago, you were drinking your sorrows and loneliness away, the past few weeks had been rough for you as your friends moved in with their partners, got engaged or married. It had finally dawned onto you that you had been very lonely for a while now. You tried to fill the aching hole in your heart with work and new hobbies but somehow, somebody or something always reminded you that you had no one to love.

 

You were sipping on your third drink when Arthur sat next to you and ordered a beer, his whole body tensed as he also yearned for somebody to love. One glance in your direction made him realize that you were also feeling the void in your chest, so he scooted closer to you and the two of you began to talk to one another.

 

The attraction between the two of you was palpable while the bar began to get crowded with people. You and Arthur could barely hear each other over the loud music, laughter and chatter and that made it hard for you to focus on one another. With one glance, the two of you got off your stools and walked outside, your hearts pounding in your chest.

 

“Do you want to go to my place?” Arthur asked to which you smiled at him and nodded your head, “Sure”. He gave a breathtaking smile before opening the door for you and patiently waiting until you were seated before closing it. While he walked his way to around the car, you took a few deep breaths as you had never done this before.

 

You weren’t the woman to just meet strangers at a bar and then hop into their car minutes later but something about the whole situation felt right. Arthur quickly got into the driver’s seat and gave you another smile, “Tell me more about yourself, [Y/N]” he said while starting the car.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“And that’s how my best friend’s wedding went” you finished while placing your glass of water on the small coffee table in front of you. Arthur smiled and placed his hand on your thick thigh, his touch making a shiver run down your spine.

 

You had spent the past ten minutes telling him a few stories of your childhood and about your best friend’s wedding, trying to not lose yourself in his eyes as you were the focus of his attention.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Arthur asked to which you nodded your head and placed your hand on top of his. “What do we do about the tension in between us?” his words made you swallow hard while trying to come up with a response.

 

“I-I don’t know” you confessed while sighing. “I feel attracted to you but I’m also afraid that I’ll be left with more feelings that I want to”, Arthur nodded his head while gently squeezing your thigh.

 

“We’re both lonely. We’re attracted to one another but are afraid to get hurt once we go deeper into our feelings…” he whispered while leaning in and brushing his nose against yours. You tried your best to not smash your lips against his while trying to calm down your pounding heartbeat. You had never felt such desire and lust for someone and it made you question whether you ever had felt real passion in your life.

 

“How about we kiss…and see what happens?” Arthur huskily suggested while his hand moved from your thick thigh slowly up to your face. He caressed your cheek while you wrapped your arms around his neck and captured his lips in passionate kiss that made your mind instantly go blank.

 

He hummed softly while moving his lips sensually against yours, trying to pour his desire for you into the kiss. The taste of your lips had his stomach churning and heart pounding while he slowly pushed you back against the couch and positioned himself in between your legs.

 

Seconds later, the two of you slowly pulled away from the breathtaking kiss and stared deeply into each other’s eyes while soft pants left your parted lips. “I want more” you whispered while the butterflies erupted in your stomach. “I don’t want to be lonely anymore”.

 

“You’re not anymore” Arthur promised before smashing his soft lips against yours again, making a soft whimper escape your lips while you wrapped your legs around his waist while running your hands up and down his broad shoulders and back.

 

He began to trail kisses up and down your neck while his warm hands roamed all over your body, making the arousal pool in between your legs. “Take me” you begged while he unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, sliding your hands in his underwear and grip his hardening length.

 

“Oh, [Y/N]” Arthur growled while unbuttoning your jeans and quickly sliding them down your legs before tossing them onto the floor. Your underwear quickly joined your pair of jeans on the floor while you freed his length and stroked it, desperate to feel it deep inside you.

 

Arthur hovered above you while his thumb stroked your swollen clit, loving the soft moans that escaped your lips. Without a word, he aligned his hard length at your entrance before thrusting inside you, “Oh!” you cried out at the feeling of him filling you all the way.

 

“Gosh, you feel amazing” Arthur growled while giving you time to adjust to his size, the feeling of your warm, wet and tight inner walls wrapped around him making his mind go blank. A minute later, you were a moaning and gasping mess while he made rough but passionate love to you.

 

Every thrust pushed you deeper into the couch while intense waves of pleasure rippled through your body. You clung onto him for dear life while he continued to stare down at your face, the sight of you in blissful oblivion only spurring him on.

 

“Yes!” you cried out and arched your back when the tip of Arthur’s length brushed against your sweet spot, making you see stars behind your closed eyelids while trying to breathe properly. “There, baby?” he mumbled before grinding his hips against yours and brushing against your weak spot again.

 

“Yes…” you whispered in a breathless moan while feeling the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach. The feeling of your inner walls tightening around his length made half Atlantean growl as his length swelled deep inside you.

 

“I-I” you tried to warn him but your orgasm washed over your body a second later, loud cries escaped your lips while your inner walls clenched themselves tightly around Arthur’s length, triggering his own high.

 

His thrusts become sloppy as he released himself deep inside you, his arms starting to shake from the intense pleasure rippling through his body. A few thrusts later, he collapsed on top of you while you wrapped your arms around him, loving to feel all of his weight on top of you.

 

“Not lonely anymore” Arthur whispered in your ear while feeling his hear swelling with love. He wrapped his arms around your thick waist and nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck, letting your natural scent fill his nostrils while enjoying feeling you close. You couldn’t help but smile and close your eyes as the void in your heart had finally been filled.

 


End file.
